Dumbledore and the telivison
by obhhe
Summary: Read it! It would give the whole thing away if i summerized!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Power Rangers.

Chapter 1

Harry, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley and all the other members of the order of the phoenix were sitting around. Harry was slouched in his chair. "So how do we plan to we plan to defeat Voldemort this time." Everyone sighed. "Let's just let him kill the world?" said Sirius. "Sirius?' Dumbledore said. Now he was gonna be Sirius's shrink. ""Now Sirius, I know you like to assume the worst but remember that we will defeat Voldmoert. Now how do you feel about that?" Sirius began to cry. "Well Dumbledore, i feel I will lose my only relative. This boy." He grabbed Harry by his head. Mr. Weasley pulled him down saying, "Lets not get violent here." Dumbledore touched Sirius's arm and said, "This is a hard time for all of us, but we must be strong. We will talk about this at our normal time. Tomorrow in my office at 3. all right Sirius?" Sirius was crying to much too talk but he nodded. There was an awkward silence, before Harry looked at his watch and screamed, running into the living room. Everyone ran after him,thinking he saw Voldy or something. Harry plopped down on the couch with the remote. Mr. Weasley was the first to understand. "Harry my boy. What's on?" Harry was bouncing he was so excited. "Power Rangers!" Then Mr. Weasley and Harry both cheered, and began to watch." DUring commercials Dumbledore came and his jaw dropped. "This is amazing." And he came down on the couch too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own What not to Wear, or Power Rangers, or Supernanny, or the Naughty corner, or Target, ot Tamagotchi version 3's.And if Bella's exists, i don't own it either.

It was 2 hours later when Harry got up stretching. There was a Power Rangers marathon. But when Harry tried to turn off the TV, Dumble door got down, and started banging his fist, and screaming. "MORE TV!" Harry was ok with this, they started watching What not to Wear. Dumbledore was intreeged. Then 1 hour later, another show came on, and Dumbledoor threw the same fit. Harry got down to Dumbledore's level and said, "Dumbledore, if you don't do what Harry tells you you will go to the naughty corner." Dumbledore kept screming, and Harry dragged him to the naughty corner. Then when Sirious turned on Supernanny be accident, They all were edicted, and came and watched 5 more hours of TV. Then Ron came in threw the window swinging an axe. Harry threw a barrel of cranberries at him. Ron cried. "Where were you, old chap?" harry asked. Ron blushed. "A date with Lavender." Harry sighed and gave ron a lecture, and put him in the naughty corner. Ron said he was hungry so they went to Bella's to get Italian food. Then they went to Target. Ron got a Tamagotchi version 3. Dumbledore was still watching TV.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No charecters. no!

"Ron, Dumbledore, Sirius, Mr.Weasley Hermione! It is People Scouts cookie sales season! Lets go!" Dumbledore wouldn't leave the TV. And Ron was reading the manuel to his tamagotchi version 3. They went door to door selling. "Usually people bought 15 boxes, all of them autographed. They went to an old torn down house, and rang. A man resembling a shriveled up poatato came to the door, and jumped 15 feet into the air. "People Scout cookies!" he yelled. "I'll buy 223 boxes!" Harry looked shocked. "Voldy?" Voldemort's jaw dropped, and he said, "Harry Potter!" Harry looked mad. "How do you know my personal infromation! Hermione! Did you tell! Ahhhhhhh!" Voldemort faimted. Harry threw a barrel of cranberries at him.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3

Harry sold 1,234 boxes people scout cookies. He was the hero in his People Scout troop. Everyone was very proud of him. Dumbledore hadn't been away from the TV in 50 days! He was living off soda and popcorn, and went from 150 pounds, to 12223424238349208 pounds. One day someone called him. It was his old ghost friend Ced. He was a very hot tamale. Harry wanted to go shopping with Ced. They went to Wizard Brook mall. Harry bought some new clothes. He needed some new corduroys, and jeans. Dudley's were too big. So he ended up buying all that and new glasses. He went from circles to squares. Then they decided to go to the food court. Harry was going in when a man 5 feet tall and had tattoos printed all up hi arm grabbed Harry. "Harvey!" he said lifting Harry off the floor and shaking him. "Harvey! I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" Harry was shocked. "Wanna buy people scout cookies?" The dude laughed. Ced growled. "Oh don't worry about him." Harry told the guy. "He's a ghost." The other guy looked shocked. He stuck out his hand and said, "Joey Potter. Wanna get a mad and cheese?" Harry screamed. "WHO ARE YOU!" Joey was shocked. "Why Harvey my boy. I thought it was obvious! I am your brother!" He dragged them to a booth. Well he dragged harry, his hand went thorough Ced, but he followed them. The y sat, and Harry told Joey. "You might be mixed up. It is Harry." Joey kept insisting it was Harvey. Harry threw a barrel of cranberries at him. He said, "On your birth certificate it says Harvey Potter." Harry was confuzzled. "But on the letter it said Harry Potter." Joey said, "Isn't that Dumblemat-" Harry was shocked, "Dumbledore!" he said. Joey started over. "Isn't that Dumbledore an old man. When I worked at For Wizard's Eyes, I did an appointment on him. He needed glasses but never picked them up. He was waiting for the appointment and he was holding a birth certificate no doubt yours a centimeter away from his eyes. Then he wrote something. he probably miswrote Harvey, to be Harry. But it is Harvey." And sure enough when Harry looked at his birth certificate, and sure enough it said Harvey Potter.


End file.
